Little Miss Giggles
In series *Mr. Tickle: Both like to laugh. *Little Miss Trouble: Both have the same body shape, have red hair and freckles, wear pigtails, and like to laugh. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are always happy and laugh. *Mr. Cheerful: Both have yellow noses, are cheerful and always happy. Out of series *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals, both giggle a lot,) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends, both are girly, have red in them, wear hair accessories, and have the word "giggles" in their names.) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both have red hair) *Harley Quinn (D.C. Comics / Batman The Animated Series. both love humor and have a cute giggle) *Woody Woodpecker (Universal Pictures, both have the same colors, love humor and laugh a lot) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both have red) *Teena Hyena (Spyro, both laugh all the time) *Amore (Winx Club, both have red hair) *Muffy Crosswire (Arthur, both have red hair) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both have red hair and giggle) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid, both have red hair and giggle) *Faline (Bambi, both giggle) *Sadie (Total Drama series, both giggle, both are cute) *Zoey (Total Drama series, both have red hair with bows and happy and giggle cute), *Lindsay (Total Drama series, both have blue yellow and red and giggle sometimes) *Gwen (Total Drama series, both have blue have a cute face sometimes and happy sometimes Gwen gets mad and giggle in some of her episodes), *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls, both are really cute, girly and happy, have blue and yellow, and giggle often) *Kuki "Numbuh Three" Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door, both laugh and giggle) *Ed (The Lion King, both love to laugh) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could, both are blue) *Ruby (Ruby Gloom, both are happy and have red hair) *Barty (Father Ted, both can't stop laughing) *Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins, both love to laugh) *The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas The Tank Engine, all of their laughter bothers the engines & The Mr. Men) *The Wendy's Girl (Wendy's restaurants, both have red hair) *Dan (The Undergrads (2000-2002), all they both do is laugh) *Teletubbies (all 5 giggle a lot) *Lady Kiria of Liverpool and Lady Lauren of Devonshire (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord, all 3 have to laugh and giggle at all) *Luke's Zorua (Pokemon, both are female and giggle a lot) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants, both have red and yellow and have freckles and laugh a lot) *Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears, both giggle a lot) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both laugh a lot) *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are blue with red hair and freckles) *Tito (Oliver and Company, both have red hair) *Cletus Spuckler (The Simpsons, both have red hair) *Rita's Grandma (Flushed Away, both laughing) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, both have red and yellow and giggle and laugh sometimes) *556 (Sgt Frog, both laugh a lot) *Giggly Zums (Webkinz, Zumwhere, all 8 are female and giggle, and they are always out of control.) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders series, both have red and yellow and laugh a lot), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are blue and yellow and they laugh), *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both laugh a lot) *Skull (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both have red and has a high pitched laugh) *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both laugh, Miss Giggles laughs cheerfully and Lord Zedd laughs evilly) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Figher Alpha 2), both giggle a lot *Tira (Soul Calibur Games), both giggle a lot *Dawn (Pokemon: Both Giggle A lot Sometimes) *Fabulous The Fox (Friendship Forever Friends, both giggle a lot) *Magical Unicorn (Pillow Pets, both giggle a lot) *Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street, both have blue, have similar voices and laugh a lot) *Soda Popinski/Volka Drunkenski (Punch-Out!! Nintendo, both has Russian accents and laugh alot) *Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have freckles and giggle a lot) *Jim (Rosie and Jim, both have red hair and freckles) *Tilly (Tots TV, both have red hair) *Spyler (I Spy, both have red hair) *Mr Macadoo (Pigeon Street, both wear blue and have red hair) *Milly (Phineas and Ferb, both have freckles and giggle a lot) *Harmony (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), both giggle a lot, except Miss Giggles giggles all the time and Harmony giggles crazily when in contact with Ami & Yumi. *Elmo (Sesame Street, both giggle and have red in them) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter, both wear blue and giggle a lot) *Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, both Are cheerful and have red hair) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both giggle a lot) *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog, both Have freckles and giggle a lot) *Sunshine (TUGS, both Have freckles) *Zug (TUGS, both giggle a lot) *Zip (TUGS, both giggle a lot) *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster, both cheerful and giggle a lot) *Bunnie (Animal Crossing, both say "Tee-hee" a lot) *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus (Class of 3000, both Are cheerful) *Happydactyl (Greedysaurus Gang, both giggle a lot) *Lola Pop (ARMS, both giggle) *Ms. Dimartino (The Loud House, both have red and giggle) *Darcy Homendollar (The Loud House, both are cute, have yellow, and giggle) *Becky (The Loud House, both have red hair, have blue, and laugh) *Dana (The Loud House, both love to laugh) *The Loud Sisters (The Loud House, All of them have red, yellow, and blue, and laugh. Lily Loud and Little Miss Giggles are both cute and laugh) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House, both have blue and laugh Somethimes) *Albert Loud, (both have blue and yellow, and giggle) *Fluttershy (MLP: FIM & EG, all three have yellow, cute, and giggle) *Five (Seven Little Monsters, both are blue and laugh) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both are yellow, cute, giggle and laugh) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both giggle and laugh) Gallery Bunnie.png|Bunnie CHUN-LI_002.jpg|Chun-Li Sakura_Kasugano.jpg|Sakura Kasugano Ms Dimartino.png|Ms Dimartino Madeline.png|Madeline Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show